


Starker Week 2019

by Luzluna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Omegaverse, Sexo con un menor de edad, Starker, Starker Week 2019, alternative universe, amorciego, engañoconsentido, incesto, sexo con un menor de edad consentido, soulmate, tíoxsobrino
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzluna/pseuds/Luzluna
Summary: 📍Día 01:  Reunión. 👥📍Día 02: Universo Alternativo sin poderes. 👬🏻📍Día 03: Dorado, rojo y azul. 💛💙❤📍Día 04: Mucho fluff en la trama hasta que duela. 😭💔📍Día 05: Fic fix-it. 💕📍Día 06: Lazos familiares. 😏😉📍Día 07: Cambio de roles. 🕷🕸





	1. Feliz 4 de julio

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se encuentra la categoría AU (alternative universe). Peter tiene 21 años

**Feliz 4 de julio**

\- Pedro, fecha prisa o perderás la primera clase. - Mayo ingresó a la habitación de su sobrino gritando. - 

  
\- Tía, no me siento bien. Me duele el estómago, ¿puedo faltar hoy a clases? - El joven dice somnoliento mientras se tapa completamente con su manta. -

\- Ni lo sueñes jovencito. - Tiró de la manta. - Así que apresúrate o ... o ya verás. - salió de la habitación dejando un adormitado Peter Parker intentando salir de la cama, después de una constante lucha entre sus planes de quedarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, saber que tenía que ir a la universidad. Después de tomar una corta ducha salió de su habitación. -

\- Ya ves como no es difícil. - el joven de cabello castaño le dedicó una leve sonrisa, con mochila en la mano para salir de su hogar. - ¿No tomarás el desayuno? - Su tía arquea una ceja. -

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Pero si hoy preparé la ternera ... es 4 de julio. Deberías estar feliz. - agitando sus manos de manera eufórica se acercó a su sobrino, tomó una hamburguesa. - Por si tienes hambre. - Le entregó la hamburguesa. - Feliz 4 de julio cariño. - Depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del castaño. -

_═════════════════════════_

\- Gordo, gracias por la hamburguesa. - Ned tocó el hombro de Peter con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha engullía la hamburguesa. - Pero, ¿qué te sucede? Estás muy callado. - Lograr decir con dificultad, ya que aún no ha terminado de masticar el trozo de pan, carne y otros elementos. -

\- Nada, es solo que tengo sueño. Que no haya dejado que me quede en casa. - soltó un suspiro y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. -

\- Gordo, no había querido mencionarlo ... pero, ¿por qué te pones así cada 4 de julio desde que tenemos 17 años?

\- Comer mucha carne me causa indigestión y cada 4 de julio. Lo único que hay es comer carne, perritos calientes y hamburguesas. - apoyó su cara sobre la mesa. - Realmente odio este día.

\- Peter, el 4 de julio es el mejor día de la vida. Podemos comer tarta de manzana, tarta de calabaza, pastel de fresas ... - y la lista lista. Peter por su parte solo quiere que ese día se termine de una vez. Hace 4 años, él y Tony habían ido de picnic. Porque es una costumbre muy común en esa fecha, por parte de Peter. _"Son cosas de la empresa"_ Se había repetido constantemente. Pasar un momento casi nada agradable. Al ser ya casi de noche, Peter le había dicho al alcalde que quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales. Pero Tony le había dicho que no podía acompañarlo, pues tenía que realizar un viaje de negocios. El pequeño e ingenuo Peter le había creado. Después de que el mayor lo dejara tres cuadras antes de su casa, le había dicho un mayo para disfrutar de un espectáculo, pero ella se disculpó diciéndole que tenía que ir a trabajar. Ya has sido resignado a no asistir a ver aquel bello espectáculo. Hasta que llegó un mensaje de Ned. Los mejores amigos se encontraron, Peter pierde de vista a Ned. No le quedó otra cosa que caminar entre la multitud de personas. Pero se quedó estancado cuando vio su novio besándose con un despampanante morena. Peter creció en millones de pedazos. Empujando a todo lo que se cruzó en su camino llegó a casa. Se encerró durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Cuando salió, en los noticieros solo se hablaba de Tony y su nueva conquista, una modelo. -

\- Cariño, ¿te divertiste anoche? - Su vista se acercó a él y cuando se vio más de cerca se dio cuenta de su aspecto demacrado. - Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? - El menor iba a responder que nada, que todo estaba bien, que era solo por la mala noche pero, un mensaje lo descolocó por completo. - Creo que ya te enteraste. Terminamos -

\- Peter. - su moreno amigo interrumpió su recuerdo. - ¿Estás bien? Hace unos minutos comenzando a llorar y ...

\- No te preocupes. - Se secó las lágrimas. -

\- Peter ...

\- Yo tengo que ir. - después de decir lo que solo salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Quiso ponerse el traje pero, hace años que no hizo eso. Quizá ya no le quedaba. Así que, solo corrió y corrió. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar del picnic. Era solo un pequeño y muy bien escondido parque. - ¿Por qué? Susurró el chico mientras sentía su rostro nuevamente por las lágrimas. - ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? - ya no solo era el dolor de lo que sentí, era de ira, tanto el coraje que comenzó a lanzar puñetazos a un viejo roble que se encuentra cerca. - Te odio, eres un imbécil, Stark.

\- Niño. - Esa voz. - No sé que es lo que más te ofende. - El alcalde se detuvo un momento y se acercó más al joven. - Que golpea a este pobre árbol o que digas odiarme. - Rozó las yemas de sus dedos contra el cuello del menor. -

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? - El menor en ese momento tenía una explosión de emociones. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que lo ama pero también quiere decirle que odiar, que es un maldito imbécil. -

\- Hasta hace un segundo te creía super inteligente. Pero veo que no lo eres. - El menor lo miró confundido. - Comprender este parque hace un par de años. - Se giró un poco. - Ahí dice Stark. - El menor no respondió y solo comenzó a caminar. - Peter. - Tiró suavemente del brazo del menor. - Hace un momento te pregunto por qué te hice eso. - soltó un poco de aire. - Eras muy joven. Steve me amenazó. - Se miró a su lindo novio, se han visto confundido. - A penas tenías 16 años. Eras muy joven. 

\- No le creo. - Se soltó del agarre del mayor y comenzó a caminar. -

\- Yo le dije a Ned que te acompañe. - El menor detuvo su andar y Tony se acercó a él. - Niño, en ningún momento dejé de amarte. - Tomó el rostro de Pedro y acarició sus ahora húmedas mejillas. - Bebé, mi niño. Yo debí decirte todo. Pero, solo ... solo fui un cobarde. Te herí, pensando que te protegías. - El mayor depositó un tierno sobre la nariz de su amigo. - Feliz 4 de julio. 

\- Stark, eres un imbécil. - Recortó la distancia entre ellos, el beso fue tierno y apasionado. Tierno y lleno de amor. -

\- Pero soy tu imbécil. 


	2. Pequeño tramposo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Sin poderes  
> Día 2 de la Starker Week 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor en jefe! Tony + Novato! Peter

\- Pete, tranquilo. Solo es un rasguño. - el mayor tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas. -

\- Sr. Stark, esa hoja cortó su rostro. - comentó preocupado. - Dejará una marca.

\- No creo que deje una marca. Y si la deja, será una marca de guerra. - bromeó mientras besaba las manos del novato. - ¿No te gusta la idea de tener un novio con marcas de guerra?

\- Señor, definitivamente dejará una marca y no será de guerra. - se aleja de Tony. -

\- Bebé, no hay nadie más. Solo nosotros, ¿por qué te alejas?

\- No habrá gente ahora, pero en cualquier momento vienen a limpiar las oficinas. Ya casi son las 7 de la noche y los demás ya se fueron - se acerca a su escritorio, se sienta y comienza a teclear su máquina de escribir. -

\- Vamos, Pete. Solo un beso y te dejo trabajar tranquilo.

\- Sr. Stark, le recomiendo que mantenga una distancia prudente entre usted y yo.

\- Petey, cariño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? 

\- Tengo mucho trabajo. Mi jefe me amenazó con correrme del trabajo si no tiene mañana a primera hora sobre su escritorio todo el libro de poemas de Visión pasado a máquina. 

\- Así, que esa es la razón. - se acerca al escritorio del menor y acaricia su mejilla. - Bebé, sabes que no puedo mostrar favoritismo hacia los novatos. - besa levanta lentamente y besa la mejilla de Peter. -

\- ¿No pudiste al menos evitar gritarme?

\- Bebé, lo siento mucho. No quise hacerlo. - besa la frente de Peter y toma el rostro del menor entre sus manos. - Prometo no volver a gritarte. - besa suavemente los labios del menor. - ¿Me disculpas?

\- Solo si me ayudas a pasar a máquina el libro de Visión. 

\- Pequeño tramposo. - Se queja el mayor y Peter suelta una pequeña risa traviesa. -

\- Si terminamos temprano... - hace una breve pausa y Tony lo mira atento. - Quizá te deje jugar conmigo esta noche, daddy.


	3. Feliz Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rojo, dorado y azul  
> Día 3 de la Starker week 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

El enorme e imponente pino en medio del gran jardín de su hogar. Decorado con enormes y elegantes esferas rojas, doradas y azules, con luces de los mismos colores. No solo les recuerda a la pareja que esta seria su primera navidad como esposos. 

Sino que también les recuerda a su historia. Sonará un poco cursi. Pero es la verdad, aquellos colores tan magníficos, narran de una forma espectacular su historia de amor. 

**Rojo**

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Desde que Steve se fue, tú no has socializado y...

\- ¿Y lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue traerme a un cabaret? - Tony frunce el ceño. -

\- Eso sonaba mejor en nuestras cabezas. - admite el rubio alto. -

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que entra. - Rhodey empuja a Tony dentro del establecimiento. -

\- Si Pepper se entera de esta salida, quiero que sepan que diré que fue totalmente idea de ustedes dos. - señala a ambos hombres con su dedo. -

\- Ella nos dio permiso y esto. - Thor saca de su billetera una tarjeta con el logo de S.I. -

\- La vejez la ha cambiado. - entre risas y tragos los tres hombres pasan la velada hasta que, la presentadora anuncia la presentación de "Red Spider". Los gritos de los presentes se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Los tres hombres solo observan el escenario y se sorprenden cuando ven a un joven muy lindo, de no más de 18 años bailar sobre el escenario. Con cada movimiento que aquel joven hacía, en la mente de Tony una voz repetía: 

_"Tiene que ser nuestro" "Es nuestro deber protegerlo, cuidar de este ser tan maravilloso"_

Una vez que la presentación termina, Tony se acerca al joven que ahora se encuentra en sentado en la barra. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - el joven se gira y mira a Tony directo a los ojos. Si las luces de aquel lugar no fuesen rojas, Tony juraría que vio sonrojarse al joven. -

\- Peter... Peter Parker. - después aquel contacto visual y la breve presentación por parte de Peter. Tony se acercó más al joven. -

\- Bueno, joven Peter ¿Me permitiría invitarle un trago?

**Dorado**

\- Tony, deja de jugar. Sabes que no me gusta esto. - dice un poco irritado el chico. -

\- Amor, vamos. Tengo algo muy importante que entregarte. - acaricia el hombro desnudo de su novio. -

\- Tony, no puedes simplemente terminar de follarme y pedirme que me mueva como si nada hubiese pasado. - se acomoda en la gran cama del multimillonario. -

\- Bebé. Es importante... y... lo siento. 

\- ¿Por qué... - Peter no puede terminar de hablar, porque Tony ya lo tiene entre sus brazos. Lo único que los cubre es una sábana blanca. - Anthony, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Alguien nos puede ver.

\- Bebé, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Hace mucho tiempo que todos saben que eres mío y que yo soy tuyo. - acaricia sobre la suave tela de la sábana la espalda del menor mientras abordan el ascensor. -

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunta más tranquilo el joven. -

\- Al taller, hay algo que estoy seguro te va a encantar. - el hombre mayor sonríe tan calladamente que hace que todo el cuerpo de su joven novio se estremezca. -

\- Espero que no sea otro carro bañado en oro. Porque te juro que lo quemo. - el mayor no puede evitar reírse. -

\- Bebé, no puedes quemar el oro. - besa la punta de la nariz del joven. -

\- Ya lo sé. - se acurruca entre el cuello y hombro de su novio. -

\- Lo sé, bebé. Claro que lo sabías. Sé que eres el ser más inteligente del mundo, pero al parecer los síntomas post orgasmo no te sientan demasiado bien. 

\- Anthony, te juro que si sigues molestando me voy. - dice amenazante, pero no se mueve de su posición. El mayor no responde, pues teme hacerlo enojar. El ascensor llega a su destino y ahora solo le queda bajas las escaleras. - Si no puedes hacerlo. Puedo bajar yo solo. - ofrece el menor. -

\- ¿Me estás llamando viejo? - Tony finge estar ofendido. -

\- Claro que lo estás. Pero incluso así te amo. - abraza más fuerte al mayor. -

\- Bueno, me alegra mucho escuchar eso. - Tony baja con mucho cuidado las escaleras. -

\- Tony, ¿desde cuándo los vidrios del taller son oscuros?

\- Desde hace 2 días. Ahora bebé, cierra los ojos y por favor no hagas trampa. - Peter obedece a Tony y cierra sus ojos siente que el mayor atraviesa la puerta. - Ahora bebé, te vas a tener que mantenerte de pie. - empieza a bajar lentamente al menor. - Espérame aquí, ya regreso. Por favor no abras los ojos. - Peter solo asiente y se queda parado esperando a Tony. Siente que su cuerpo es despojado de la enorme sábana y es cubierto por un abrigo. - 

\- Tony, ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos? - el mayor no responde, pero Peter aún así abre los ojos. Y se sorprende al ver que todo el taller tiene decoraciones de color dorado, después de examinar por un momento todo el lugar su mirada regresa a Tony - 

\- Bebé, hace 3 años te conocí. Desde aquella noche supe que eres el amor de mi vida. Desde que te vi bailando supe que mi deber es protegerte y cuidarte. Eres mi mayor tesoro. Y como tal siempre vas a estar entre lujos, porque es lo que te mereces. - Tony se arrodilla ante Peter, levanta una caja roja aterciopelada que al abrirse muestra un par de anillos dorados. - Peter Parker, ¿me harías el honor de ser tu esposo? ¿De protegerte y mantenerte rodeado siempre de oro y joyas?

\- No. - la voz de Peter sonó demasiado inexpresiva y fría. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Fui demasiado rápido? - se levanta. -Creí que también querías esto. Peter, lo lamento. - la voz de Tony suena muy inestable. - Lo jodí, jodí nuestra relación... yo... - Peter al notar que Tony está muy nervioso, lo toma del rostro. -

\- Tony, no quiero que me mantengas rodeado de oro y joyas. Yo solo quiero tu amor. Claro que quiero ser tu esposo. - besa suavemente los labios de Tony. - Pero no quiero que creas que lo hago por todo esto. - señala las decoraciones. - Me quiero casar contigo porque eres el amor de mi vida. 

\- Bebé, por un momento creí que me dejarías por esto. Que no te querías casar con un viejo de mierda como yo. -

\- Tony, ya vasta. - Peter mira seriamente a Tony. - No vuelvas a referirte así de ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Eres el hombre al que amo. 

\- Te amo Peter. - toma el rostro del menor entre sus manos. -

\- Y yo a ti también te amo y por favor no te vuelvas a menospreciar. Me duele que te sientas inseguro.

\- Nunca más, bebé. Nunca más .- se acerca y besa los labios de su ahora prometido. - ¿Listo para una siguiente ronda?  
  


**Azul**

\- ¿Qué se siente estar a unos minutos de casarse con el hombre más importante del país? - una reportera pregunta de forma maliciosa a Peter. - 

\- Ya basta de preguntas. - todos los reporteros se giran al escuchar la voz de Tony. - Petey, cariño. Ya es hora.

\- Anthony ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

\- No lo sé Potts, quizá me quiero robar a este joven para evitar que cometa el peor error de su vida. - ríe. -

\- Vete que May ya viene por su sobrino. - empuja al mayor y le sonríe a Peter. - Pot favor, las preguntas están programadas para después. May. - levanta la mano y la mujer se acerca. - 

********

\- Peter Benjamin Parker, ¿aceptas a Anthony Edward Stark como tu legítimo esposo? Para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Sí, acepto.

\- Anthony Edward Stark ¿aceptas a como tu legítimo esposo a Peter Benjamin Parker? Para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Sí, acepto. Pero ni la muerte nos logrará separar

\- Por el poder que se me ha sido otorgado dentro del Estado de New York, los declaro marido y marido. Pueden besarse. - el beso entre Peter y Tony fue tan hermoso que a varios les sacó más de una lágrima. Después de las tradicionales fotos y una pequeña entrevista. -

\- Me encanta la decoración, estos tonos azules son maravillosos. 

\- Lo sé, los escogió mi hermoso esposo. Bebé, ¿qué se siente estar casado con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo?

\- No lo sé, Anthony. No estoy casado conmigo mismo. 

Los recién casados después de celebrar con sus amigos se escaparon a uno de los jardines traseros que también estaba decorado con flores azules y mesa del mismo color. -

\- Gracias Peter. - se levanta de su silla y rodea la mesa para poder besar la mejilla del menor. - Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

\- Te amo, te amo tanto y confieso que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ni la muerte nos podrá separar.  
  


**///////////////**

\- ¿Qué pasa Petey? - Tony se acerca a Peter. -

\- Nada, solo que estos colores me recuerdan a nosotros. - mira a los ojos de su amado esposo. -

\- Es por eso que los elegí. Sabía que te iban a gustar.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo 3k.


	4. Buenas noches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff  
> Día 4 de la Starker Week 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada que agregar :3

\- Petey, ten cuidado con la lámpara. - dice Tony preocupado mientras ve a Peter caminar por el techo. -

\- No te preocupes. No romperé nada. - después de decir eso se choca con un adorno que se rompe dejando caer varios trozos de vidrio al suelo. - Lo siento. Te lo pagaré con mis mesadas. 

\- ¿Estás bien? - Tony levanta la mirada. - ¿No te has lastimado? ¿Puedes bajar? ¿Llamo al...

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien. Fueron solo unos rasguños. Pero ya me curé.

\- Baja y déjame ver que tanto te lastimaste. 

\- Ya te dije que ya me curé. - Peter hace un puchero pero obedece a Tony. Ni bien los pies de Peter tocan el suelo Tony lo arrastra hasta el sillón de la sala. -

\- Te dije que tengas cuidado. - dice mientras examina el cuerpo de Peter. -

\- Y yo ya te dije que te pagaré ese adorno, aunque se ve muy caro y no sé cuando te terminaré de pagar. Por eso...

\- Peter, ¿crees que me importa más un estúpido adorno de miles de dólares más que tu bienestar físico?

\- No, pero es que...

\- Pero nada Peter, eres mi más grande tesoro. No me gusta que te lastimes. - se sienta junto a Peter en el sillón. -

\- Lo siento, no debí ser tan descuidado. - Peter agacha la cabeza. -

\- En ese sentido sigues siendo un niño. Eres muy descuidado. - Tony toma el mentón de Peter y hace que lo mire a los ojos. - ¿Me prometes que serás más cuidadoso?

\- Sí. - el rostro de Peter está cubierto por un gran rubor que le llega hasta el cuello. -

\- Te ves tan lindo. - Peter cree que es imposible pero, se ruboriza aún más. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, los cumplidos del mayor siempre tienen un gran efecto sobre él. - 

\- Tony, ¿me podrías soltar? - el mayor lo mira confundido pero, no le hace caso. -

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Es que no me gusta que los demás nos miren raro cuando estamos así. - baja la mirada. -

\- ¿Así cómo? - Tony frunce el ceño. -

\- Ya sabes. Como estamos ahora. No me gusta incomodar a los demás. - sigue con la mirada baja. -

\- Peter, mírame. - Peter levanta la mirada. - Ellos ya se acostumbrarán. Y si no lo hacen simplemente me voy de este lugar. 

\- No, no quiero que separes de tus amigos.

\- Bueno, no lo haré solo si aceptas ir conmigo al parque de diversiones, o ¿qué? ¿Te avergüenza que te vean con un viejo como yo?

\- Claro que no me avergüenzo de ti. - se acerca a Tony y lo besa. - Eres el mejor de todos. - abraza a Tony y Tony corresponde a su abrazo. -

\- Y tú eres perfecto. Eres lo más hermoso de este mundo. De mi mundo. - besa la frente de Peter. -

** En el parque de diversiones **

\- Tony, jamás mencionaste que solo tú y yo estaríamos solos aquí. - posa ambas manos sobre cada lado de su cadera. -

\- No quiero que mi niño se sienta juzgado por los demás. - rodea a Peter con su brazo. -

\- Gracias, pero en serio. No importa la opinión de cualquiera. Solo me importa de las personas que nos rodean.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado por ahora. - se pone frente a Peter y poza ambas manos sobre los hombros de Peter. - Es momento de divertirnos.

\- Pero, ¿quién manejará las máquinas? No hay nadie más aquí.

\- Claro que sí. - se acerca Wanda. - Peter, considerarnos tus amigos. Nosotros no juzgamos tu relación con Tony. - le dedica una sonrisa sincera a Peter. -

\- Y si los observamos demasiado es porque no nos acostumbramos a la idea de un Tony romántico. - agrega Natasha. -

\- Yo creí que...

\- Joven Peter, nos agrada que esté junto al señor Stark. - dice Visión. -

\- Bueno chicos, hablaremos de eso luego. Que el niño debe regresar a su casa antes de las diez y ya casi son las siete, pónganse a trabajar que para eso les pago. -

\- ¿Les estás pagando?

\- A ellos no. Pero a los del parque sí.

\- Tony, tú eres el dueño. - grita Natasha desde un puesto. -

\- Vamos. - la pareja primero se acerca al puesto de Natasha, ahí Tony le consigue 4 peluches. 2 conejos y 2 cachorritos. Luego se acercan al puesto de algodón de azúcar que está a cargo de Visión. - ¿Qué no se supone que Wanda maneja este puesto?

\- Se fue al puesto de tiro al blanco. - informa Visión. - Joven Peter, ¿de qué color quiere su algodón? Le recomiendo el celeste. De los otros ya no hay.

\- ¿Ya no hay? ¿Por qué? - pregunta histérico Tony. -

\- Wanda, Natasha, Steve y Rhodey se comieron el algodón color rosa y naranja antes de que ustedes llegaran. 

\- Eso... me las pagarán. Lo juro.

\- No te preocupes, dame el algodón de color azul. - después de unos intentos fallidos por parte de Visión, Peter decide armar su algodón de azúcar. -

\- Gracias joven Peter, yo jamás he hecho algo así. 

\- No te preocupes Vis. - prueba el algodón y se maravilla con el sabor. -

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Está delicioso.

\- Está hecho con la mejor azúcar y la mejor miel del mundo. - dice orgulloso. -

\- Gracias. - besa la mejilla de Tony. -

\- Te mereces esto y más. - rodea la cintura de Peter y lo apega más a él. -

\- Tony, creo que arruiné tu traje. - dice separándose de Tony. -

\- No importa, ¿quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna?

\- No, vamos a la montaña rusa. 

\- ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso? ¿No te dará miedo? ¿No prefieres subirte al carrusel?

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿10? Soy el hombre araña. Puedo con una montaña Rusa. -

***************

\- No me vuelvo a subir en una montaña rusa nunca más en mi vida. - dice Peter mientras se acomoda el cabello. -

\- Lo siento señor hombre araña, pero creo haberte ofrecido subir al carrusel. Pero dijiste que no eres un niño. - se burla Tony. -

\- Ya deja de burlarte. - Peter hace un puchero. -

\- ¿Sabes que te ves hermoso cuando haces puchero y estás molesto? - Peter se ruboriza. - Y te ves demasiado tierno con ese rubor en tus mejillas. - Tony deja pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Peter. -

\- Tony, ya son las 9. - informa Steve. -

\- ¿Podemos subir al carrusel?

\- Peter, estamos a casi 50 minutos de tu casa, si no llegamos antes de las 10, May me corta en pedazos. - dice Tony intentando ser serio, cosa que no funciona pues Peter pone una carita de cachorrito. -

\- Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

\- Está bien. - dice resignado. - Pero solo una vuelta. 

\- Sí. - grita emocionado y jala a Tony hasta el carrusel.

**************

\- Creo que May me va a matar. - dice cuando estaciona el auto. -

\- No lo creo, no es tan tarde.

\- Hace dos horas que debiste haber llegado a tu casa. - dice preocupado. -

\- Vamos Tony, sal. - dice Peter mientras sale del auto. Tony lo sigue hasta el ascensor y cuando está apunto de Tocar la puerta, esta se abre dejando ver a una May Parker muy enojada. -

\- Anthony Edward Stark, creí haberte dicho que Peter debía estar antes de las 10 en casa. - dice amenazándolo con un rodillo de cocina. -

\- May, fue mi culpa. Yo...

\- ¿Tú? Tú te vas a tu habitación. 

\- Pero, pero nada. - Peter obedece a su tía e ingresa a la casa no sin antes despedirse de Tony, sin contacto físico, pues su tía no aprueba aún ese tipo de acción. -

\- ¿Y bien? - May se cruza de brazos

\- Yo no pude decirle que no. 

\- Stark, tú eres el mayor. No deberías malcriar a Peter. - dice seriamente May. -

\- Lo sé, pero... lo siento. - se disculpa, solo por Peter es capaz de aguantar todo eso. -

\- Bueno, espero que mañana si lo traigas a la hora, sino... considérate muerto. - dicho eso la mujer ingresa a su hogar. -

-Buenas noches a ti también May. - dice sarcásticamente, pues la mujer cerró la puerta sin despedirse. Antes de llegar al ascensor escucha que una puerta se abre. -

\- ¿Tony? - escucha la voz de Peter y se acerca a él. -

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta preocupado. Pero Peter no responde y solo le da un corto beso. -

\- Solo quería despedirme de ti apropiadamente. - el sonrojo de Peter es tan profundo que el corazón de Tony late desesperadamente. - Buenas noches. - Peter regresa corriendo a su casa y Tony aborda el ascensor. Se toca los labios. Realmente eres mi perdición. Se toca los labios y sale del edificio con una enorme sonrisa. - 


	5. I'm Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic fix-it  
> Día 5 de la Starker Week 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada que agregar :3

\- Y yo soy Iron Man. - una luz blanca envuelve todo el lugar, cuando baja la intensidad de la luz el ejercito de Thanos comienza a desaparecer y un momento después Thanos también desaparece. Todos están dispuestos a celebrar hasta que se voltean a Tony. Su cuerpo se ve afectado por el chasquido. Él reposa sobre los restos de una nave. -

\- Señor Stark, ¿puede oírme?. - Peter se agacha y se acerca a Tony. - Soy Peter. - dice con esperanzas. - Vencimos señor Stark. - las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos. - Vencimos señor Stark, usted lo hizo. Usted lo hizo. -Tony quiere responderle pero, no puede. Peter toca el hombro del mayor. - Lo siento, Tony. - Peter no aguanta más las lágrimas y llora. Llora desconsoladamente, se tira al suelo. No puede evitar que los recuerdos aborden su mente. Los presentes se alejan de la escena, pues comprenden que necesita estar solo -

\- Niño. - la voz débil de Tony llega a los oídos de Peter. -

\- Señor... señor Stark. - dice sorprendido, más lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Pero estás lágrimas no son de tristeza como las anteriores, son de alegría. Una alegría que inunda el corazón de Peter al volver a escuchar la voz de su amado mentor. - Yo... yo...

\- Han pasado 5 años y aún no puedes hablar fluidamente. - sonríe levemente. -

\- No puedo creerlo. - grita Peter y se arroja a los brazos de Tony. -

\- Niño, no sé si lo recuerdas pero, no estoy en condiciones de aguantar tu peso.

\- Oh, cuanto lo siento... yo... yo... estoy tan emocionado. Creí que lo había perdido.

\- Todavía falta mucho para que el mundo se libre del gran Tony Stark. - ve que Peter sonríe levemente ante su comentario. - Ahora ve por ayuda que no siento mi brazo derecho. - Peter se pone de pie, aunque duda. No quiere irse y que al regresar todo lo que acaba de pasar sea solo una mala jugada por parte de su mente. - Niño, soy completamente real. - Peter lo mira sorprendido

_¿Acaso puede leer mi mente?_

_-_ No niño, no puedo leer tu mente. - Peter se queda estático y no se puede mover cuando siente que alguien se acerca. -

\- ¿Tony? - una voz masculina se oye detrás de Peter y Strange se para al lado de Peter. -

\- Niño, dime que no me estoy volviendo loco ¿Tú también estás viendo a Tony vivo? - Peter no gesticula palabra alguna, en su lugar solo mueve la cabeza afirmando ante la pregunta de Strange. - ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

\- Strange, deja al niño tranquilo y ven a ayudarme. 

**Después de una semana**

\- Señor Stark, sabe que no puede moverse mucho. - regaña Peter a Tony. -

\- ¿Sabes niño? Yo pensaba quedarme callado pero... - toma el rostro de Peter entre sus manos. - Ya no puedo más.

\- ¿Qué pasa señor Stark? - Peter intenta alejarse de Tony, pero el mayor lo retiene. Al parecer Peter se ha olvidado que tiene super fuerza porque se queda quieto. - 

\- La única razón, mi único motivo para regresar en el tiempo y luchar fuiste tú. 

\- ¿Yo? - pregunta sorprendido. -

\- Te lo iba a decir ni bien llegáramos a la base. Pero cierto chico se fue. - toma el brazo de Peter y lo guia al sillón más cercano. - Peter, los 5 años que pasé sin ti fueron los peores años de mi vida. En cada momento del día, en cada momento de la noche tú eras lo único que aparecía en mi mente. Ya que no te pude proteger, te quise vengar. Aunque eso me costara la vida. 

\- ¿Pero por qué? Usted pudo rehacer su vida como los demás, pudo...

\- Sin ti mi vida no tenía sentido. No pude proteger a la única persona que llena mi vida de felicidad. No sé si estás entendiendo lo que te quiero decir, así que... - Tony no termina la oración porque Peter está besando sus labios. Oh, Dios. Esos labios que hasta hace unos segundos había probado solo una vez lo estaban besando. -

\- Creo que sí entendí. - dice Peter después de romper aquel casto beso. -

\- Niño, no sabes cuanto he extrañado tus labios.

\- Creí que usted se arrepentía de haberme besado. Digo... porque usted nunca más volvió a mencionarlo, luego pasó lo de Thanos y...

\- Niño, hablas mucho. - sonríe gentilmente y el rostro de Peter se torna un leve color carmín. -

\- Lo siento. - evita la mirada de Tony. -

\- Pete, si no volví a mencionar lo del beso fue porque... porque eras un niño. Aunque técnicamente sigues siendo un niño. Pero ya pasé 5 años de mi vida sin ti y no estoy dispuesto a pasar más tiempo sin ti. 

\- Tony...

\- Peter, quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida. Pero como dije, aún sigues siendo un niño. Por eso...

\- Tony... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

\- Hey, niño. Se supone que yo debía decir eso. Yo soy el mayor aquí. -finge estar ofendido. - Pero claro que acepto. - besa nuevamente los labios de Peter, ya no es un beso suave, pero tampoco es un beso salvaje. Es solo un beso perfecto en el que se demuestran cuanta falta se hicieron y cuanto se aman. -

\- Tony, te amo demasiado. - el rostro de Peter se sonroja. -

\- Y yo te amo 3 mil.

**Fin**


	6. Feliz cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazos familiares  
> Día 6 de la Starker Family 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia Peter es hijo de Gregory Stark (hermano menor de Tony, sale en los comics y su estado actual es: fallecido). Admito que este es solo un fragmento de todo lo que escribí (cerca de 20 mil palabras) pero, creo lo publicaré luego, si no lo público por Wattpad, lo publicaré por Ao3 como un fanfic.
> 
> También, no soy buena con el smutt pero, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. 
> 
> ¡Importante! En este Fragmento habrá: Relaciones con un menor de edad e incesto. Si no te gusta esto. No leas, en serio. No leas.

\- FRIDAY, ¿en dónde está el tío Stark? - pregunta Peter mientras lanza su mochila a uno de los sillones. -

\- El jefe, está en una reunión con el secretario del Pentágono. Pero prometió llegar antes de la cena. - informa la I.A - ¿Desea que lo llame?

\- No, supongo que está muy ocupado. - el omega baja la mirada. -

\- Joven Peter, si de algo le sirve, el jefe canceló dos cenas de negocios solo para pasar cenar con usted, por su cumpleaños número 16.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunta muy alegre el pequeño omega. -

\- Así es. Usted le importa mucho al jefe. 

El omega sale corriendo hasta la habitación de su tío, al ingresar corre hasta el enorme closet de su tío. Toma todas las camisas que puede y las tira sobre la cama. Antes de tirarse sobre la cama se desnuda, pone una un polo viejo de Tony que deja expuestos su perfecto trasero y el hermoso plug con cola de zorro albino que Tony le había puesto en la mañana antes de que Peter se vaya a la escuela. Mantenerse sentado había sido todo un reto. Y ni que decir caminar porque gracias a sus poderes arácnidos su cuerpo es muy sensible. Pero después de unas horas se acostumbró. 

\- Genial, ahora tendré que esperar hasta que el tío Stark llegue. - dice triste. Así que solo le queda tumbarse sobre la cama y frotarse sobre las sábanas y ropa del alfa. - 

****************************

Han pasado cerca de 3 horas y Peter ya no puede aguantar más. Se coloca sobre una almohada y comienza a mover sus caderas sobre ella, buscando tener la suficiente fricción para poder saciar su líbido. Está tan cerca de conseguirlo, pero una voz lo interrumpe. -

Pequeño Omega, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hacer eso. - gruñe el alfa mientras se quita el saco y la corbata. -

Tío Stark, te tardaste demasiado. - chilla el joven omega. -

Pequeño y sucio omega, ¿no pudiste esperar a que tu tío llegue?

Lo siento, realmente te extrañé demasiado tío Stark. - se retira de la almohada y se acerca al borde inferior de la cama. -

¿Te quitaste tu adorable colita? - se sienta al lado del omega, el omega le ayuda a quitarse el cinturón y el pantalón, mientras el alfa desabrocha los botones de su camisa. -

No, tío. No me la he quitado. - como ya ha terminado su trabajo se voltea dejando al descubierto el plug con la cola y mueve su trasero de forma muy provocadora. -

Buen niño ¿Te gustó llevarlo puesto todo el día? ¿Alguien se dio cuenta? - interroga mientras se pone de pie. Se posiciona detrás del omega y acaricia su redondo trasero. -

No, tío. Nadie se ha dado cuenta. Jamás uso ropa pegada. - suelta un suspiro al sentir un primero golpe en su trasero. -

¿Y alguien sea dado cuenta de tus marcas? - un segundo golpe ca sobre el culo del omega. -

Varios de mis profesores, pero no han dicho nada. - esta vez aguanta el grito que quiere soltar después del segundo golpe. Pero, no puede evitar gemir cuando siente que un líquido frío toca su sensible piel. -

Muy bien, ¿quieres que te lo saque y te folle? - el joven omega suelta un gemido como respuesta. - Tendrás que aguantar un poco más, porque haz sido un niño malo al tocarte sin mi permiso ¿Qué te parece si primero me chupas la polla? - Peter lo mira por encima de su hombro y puede ver los ojos del alfa llenos de lujuria. Se levanta de la cama y empuja a su tío haciendo que se siente sobre la cama. Él se sitúa entre sus piernas. Saca el ya miembro erecto y goteante de pre-cum. Lo acaricia, levanta la mirada cuando escucha un leve gruñido. -

\- Tío, es muy grande. - dice con voz inocente. - No creo que entre en mi boca. - sonríe ampliamente. -

\- Oh, pequeño Pete. Mételo en tu boca hasta que no puedas respirar. Tu tío necesita que tu linda y pequeña boca chupen toda su polla. - el alfa acaricia el cabello de la nuca de Peter y lo empuja tan cerca de su polla que puede sentir los labios de su pequeño sobrino sobre su erección. Bajó la mirada hacía su hermoso chico y vio que sus perfectos ojos caramelo, se encontraban oscuros por la lujuria, vio como besaba su polla desde su nudo hasta la punta. Tumbó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Peter comenzó a lamer su longitud. - Joder, Pete. Eres el mejor. - elogia Tony y Peter se detiene. -

\- ¿Te gusta? - se pone de pie y besa los labios de Tony. -

\- Sí, por favor. Hazlo otra vez. - suplica Tony, solo con su sobrino actúa así. Nadie más que Peter es digno de sus súplicas. -

\- Pero es mi cumpleaños. - Peter hace un enorme puchero y Tony se pone de pie y lo besa salvajemente. -

\- Tú fuiste el que se portó mal. - empuja a Peter y cae de rodillas sobre la cama. - Fuiste un niño muy travieso. - sube a la cama y acaricia los muslos de Peter. El joven omega suelta leves gemidos y suspiros mientras acomoda su torso sobre la cómoda superficie de la cama, dejando nuevamente al descubierto su trasero. -

\- Tío Stark... por favor. - gime Peter. - Alfa, por favor.

\- ¿Por favor qué? - la voz del alfa es ronca. Tony toma el plug y se pone a jugar con él. - Dime lo que quieres pequeño omega. -

\- Yo... yo... - Peter comienza a balbucear. -

\- Dime lo que quieres y quizá te lo de. - Tony tira suavemente del plug, dejando Peter con aquella sensación de vacío. -

\- Quiero que me folles.

\- ¿Ya vez cómo no es tan difícil pedirlo? - golpea los glúteos de Peter con su pene antes de introducirlo. - ¿Te gusta?

\- Alfa, por favor... muévete. - Tony no lo hizo esperar. Sabe que a pesar de la tierna apariencia del omega, le encanta que sea rudo en la cama, así que no tiene contemplaciones con sus embestidas. -

\- Más, más alfa... por... favor. - dice Peter entre jadeos. -

\- Eres como una pequeña puta. - el miembro de Peter da un tirón ante aquellas palabras. Él jamás admitirá en voz alta que le gusta que Tony le hable de forma sucia mientras follan. -

\- Alfa. - gime el omega, comienza a bombear su propia erección, siente que está cerca. Tony aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas. - Alfa, me... me... - antes de que Peter alcance su liberación, Tony se detiene. - Primero debemos ir a cenar. - besa suavemente los labios del omega y lo ayuda a levantarse. - Hay una linda cena que nos espera en el comedor. Si quieres ponte alguna de mis camisas. Hay demasiadas en mi cama. - besa la frente del omega. -

\- Tío Stark, ¿por qué te detuviste?

\- Fuiste un niño malo, no te voy a premiar por eso. - dice mientras sonríe con autosuficiencia. -

\- Pero, hoy es mi cumpleaños. - hace un puchero. -

\- Feliz cumpleaños Peter Benjamin Stark.


	7. Los roles han cambiado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambio de roles.  
> Día 7 de la Starker Week 2019 (Día final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue un Bottom! Tony + Top! Peter. Pero descarté la idea. Porque no creo tener el talento para escribir aquello. Así que vengo con esto.
> 
> ¡Importante! Spideypool hace acto de presencia.

\- Tony, voy a salir. - dice mientras ingresa a la oficina del mayor. - Posiblemente regrese mañana antes del medio día. Dile a May que me quedaré contigo. - pide el joven arácnido. -

\- Está bien, diviértete. - dice sin despegar la mirada de unos contratos. -

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar a dónde voy o con quién me voy a encontrar? - Peter pregunta indignado. -

\- En dos días cumples 17, deberías saber lo que haces. - Peter no responde y camina hacia la salida. - ¡Peter! - exclama Tony. -

\- ¿Si? - pregunta con la ilusión de que le pida que se quede. -

\- Yo también voy a salir esta noche. Si llegas antes dile a FRIDAY que te haga el desayuno y cierra la puerta cuando salgas. - dicho eso regresa la mirada a los papeles. Peter sale azotando la puerta. -

\- Gordo, ¿ cómo te fue? - pregunta Ned por teléfono. -

\- Me dijo que me divierta. Te lo digo en serio Ned. Tony me está engañando otra vez. - siente ganas de llorar, pero no lo hace y sale del edificio. -

\- Gordo, no creo que te esté engañando nuevamente. No después de todo lo que le costó que lo perdones la última vez.

\- Es por eso me engaña. - su voz se quiebra. - Fui un tonto, no debí... no debí ceder tan rápido. Él solo regresa conmigo para poder presumir que me tiene ante todos los demás vengadores. - lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. -

\- Peter, hermano tranquilo. - dice Ned intentando calmar a Peter. -

\- Ned, tengo cosas por hacer. Te hablo luego. - termina la llamada y Peter camina hasta un barrio super desgastado. - Si Tony me va a engañar, ¿por qué yo no lo he de hacer? - camina hasta ingresar en un edificio. Sube hasta la azotea y se sienta en el borde. -

\- Baby boy, ¿a qué se debe que tú me honres con tu maravillosa presencia?

\- ¿Wade? Creo que Tony me está engañando otra vez. - se arroja a los brazos del mercenario. -

\- ¿Quieres decir que al fin tendré la oportunidad de besar tus hermosos labios? - pregunta emocionado. - Porque ahora está completamente despechado.

\- ¿Qué? - ese había sido el plan inicial de Peter pero, no quiere hacerlo. Él es de Tony pero, al parecer Tony no es suyo. -

\- Wade. - grita Peter antes de romper en llanto. -

\- Entiendo arañita, no quieres hacerlo. - abraza con fuerza a Peter. - ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- ¿Eso? - Peter pregunta desde la protección del pecho del mercenario. -

\- ¿Por qué crees que el hombre de lata ese te engaña? - Peter se separa lo suficiente como para que poder mirar a Wade. Wade siente que su corazón se oprime al ver las hermosas y largas pestañas de Peter empapadas de lágrimas. En ese momento solo quiere ir a asesinar a Tony, ¿ quién se cree para hacer llorar a Peter? -

\- ¿Podrías quitarte la máscara? - la voz de Peter saca a Wade de sus pensamientos. -

\- Baby boy, sé que te mueres por ver mi rostro pero, no puedes...

\- Wade, sé como luces y no me importa. - acaricia el rostro de Wade sobre la máscara. -

\- Peter, no hagas eso. - saca la mano de Peter. -

\- ¿Por qué no? Somos amigos. - se defiende el menor. -

\- Por eso. - Peter lo mira confundido. - Solo somos amigos. No quiero ilusionarme. Tú amas al imbécil ese.

\- Wade. - Peter hace una pausa. - Lo siento, yo...

\- No te disculpes. Ahora dime ¿Por qué crees que te engaña? - se acomoda sobre el borde de la azotea y Peter lo imita. -

\- Tony ya no me cela como antes. - mira hacia el horizonte. - Hace 2 semanas que ya no me trata igual.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Ya no me besa, ya no me toca. - sus mejillas se sonrojan ante las revelaciones que acaba de hacer. - Ya ni siquiera me mira.

\- Peter, debe estar muy ocupado. - intenta abogar por Tony. - Tu novio es un hombre muy - ocupado. No solo es Iron Man, también es un hombre de negocios muy importante. - acuna el rostro de Peter entre sus manos. -

\- Wade, por favor. Quítate la máscara. - pide el muchacho y el mercenario solo suspira y retira la máscara que cubre su rostro. -

**_________________________________________________**

\- FRIDAY, cariño. Busca una cámara que esté cerca a el lugar en dónde se encuentre Peter y muéstrame en donde está. - dice el millonario mientras sonríe mirando un par de anillos. -

\- Jefe, no debería hacer esto. - opina su I.A -

\- ¿Por qué no? - arquea una ceja. -

\- Debería hablar directamente con Peter y decirle que se pone celoso cada vez que él sale sin usted. Que le disgusta que los demás lo miren como si fuese un pedazo de carne cocinado perfectamente. Que lo ignora porque está planeando pedirle matrimonio durante la cena por su cumpleaños número 17.

\- Si se lo digo, ya no será una sorpresa. Así que ahora muéstrame a mi lindo niño.

**_________________________________________________**

\- Peter. - susurra el mercenario mientras Peter se acerca a sus labios. Peter apresa los labios de Wade y se funden un beso salvaje. -

**_________________________________________________**

\- Apaga las cámaras. Elimina cualquier indicio de que yo haya visto eso. - dice Tony mientras aprieta los anillos sobre su pecho. Como si eso fuese a devolverle la paz que acaba de perder. Su niño lindo, el niño que le perdonó todo, que creyó que lo amaba más que a cualquiera sobre la tierra había besado a otro. Él le había dicho que se divierta, pensando que solo iría a casa de Ned pero, no fue así se fue a encontrar con ese hombre.

\- ¿Jefe? ¿Cancelo la pedida de mano?

\- No.

**El día de la pedida de mano**

\- Peter, eres el ser más lindo y puro que he conocido, sé que jamás me traicionarías. Por eso quiero despertar cada mañana y verte a mi lado. Aunque por ahora ese sueño no se podrá hacer realidad, quiero saber si. - se acerca a Peter y abre una cajita. - ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? - los ojos de Peter se llenan de lágrimas al ver el anillo. -

\- Sí, Tony. Claro que acepto. Te amo, jamás te fallaría. - abraza a Tony con mucha fuerza. -

\- Yo también... Pequeño mentiroso. - eso último solo lo piensa. -

Los roles han cambiado, ahora es el turno de Tony. Es el turno de creer en las mentiras de su niño. De perdonar el engaño. De fingir ignorancia ante todo. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fin de la Starker Week 2019. Al menos de mi parte. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la Starker Week. Gracias a todxs los que leyeron, votaron y comentaron xd. En serio, muchas gracias. Por ustedes es que no abandoné esto.
> 
> Valen mucho para mí. Espero que les haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que estén disfrutando de la Starker week 2019 :3


End file.
